Some drawing services, such as the ADOBE IDEAS, have been developed that provide mechanisms for users to generate drawings or sketches in an electronic format. Many electronic drawing services enable a user to generate a drawing using strokes represented by, for example, bitmaps or vector graphics (e.g., points, lines, curves, shapes, polygons, etc.). Such drawing services generally include an eraser tool that enables a user to digitally erase at least a portion of a drawing to attain a drawing more desirable to the user. Traditional digital erasers, however, erase all drawing strokes underneath the eraser. That is, all vector graphics drawn on a canvas or background that fall underneath an eraser are erased.